


AU September Challenge Rules and Schedule

by allthebeautifulthings9828, bluest_skies, C_Diva (thecollective), catsandcrayola, emmyloo03, JessaLRynn, ljunattainable, lullabelle, RosieTheRiveter



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade AU Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcrayola/pseuds/catsandcrayola, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo03/pseuds/emmyloo03, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/pseuds/JessaLRynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/ljunattainable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle/pseuds/lullabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRiveter/pseuds/RosieTheRiveter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only boring rule stuff for the smut brigade to read over and so I could start the series up before day 1. Sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU September Challenge Rules and Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> RULES:
> 
> *You will choose two roles for Dean/Cas and that will be your AU to write on your days.  
> *Other pairings are allowed but not required.  
> *You can do a continued story or different scenes from the same AU, but the boys must maintain their roles.  
> *There is no word limit, max or min.  
> *Since this is one AU!verse per writer, each post doesn't HAVE to have smut, but it is highly encouraged.  
> *Post your fic by 11:59pm PST the day you are scheduled.  
> *If you cannot post on time, or need help with BETAing, please TELL SOMEONE (@collectivadiva will help!).  
> *Tag your fics appropriately with any applicable warnings, triggers, etc.  
> *Please post to BOTH the Destiel_Smut_Brigade_30_day_challenge AND The Smut Brigade 30-day Challenge AU Series. If you aren't added to the series list of authors, tweet @collectivadiva before your first posting day!  
> *TITLE ALL WORK AS SO: "Day __: _______Verse "Title" (this means you need a name for your universe that's consistent throughout the month. For Example: "Day 1: Starbucks Verse "Whipped Cream For Two"  
> *Get out of your comfort zone--it is a challenge, folks.  
> *HAVE FUN! If you're not having fun, what is the point?

SEPTEMBER POSTING SCHEDULE:

  * Day 1: bluest_skies
  * Day 2: CollectivaDiva
  * Day 3: allthebeautifulthings9828
  * Day 4: Emmyloo03
  * Day 5: CollectivaDiva
  * Day 6: Lullabelle
  * Day 7: bluest_skies
  * Day 8: Uncouth4Misha
  * Day 9: LJunattainable
  * Day 10: allthebeautifulthings9828
  * Day 11: Uncouth4Misha
  * Day 12: CollectivaDiva
  * Day 13: CatsandCrayola
  * Day 14: bluest_skies
  * Day 15: Emmyloo03
  * Day 16: JessaLRynn
  * Day 17: allthebeautifulthings9828
  * Day 18: Jacksqueen16
  * Day 19: CollectivaDiva
  * Day 20: Uncouth4Misha
  * Day 21: bluest_skies
  * Day 22: Emmyloo03
  * Day 23: Lullabelle
  * Day 24: DearCollectress
  * Day 25: Wonkily
  * Day 26: RosietheRiveter
  * Day 27: Uncouth4Misha
  * Day 28: CatsandCrayola
  * Day 29: Jacksqueen16
  * Day 30: DearCollectress




End file.
